icey frights
by wixpage1223
Summary: well this was an experiment, and it turned out succesfull i have lately been very interested in dark adn depressing stories, so i wrote one myself. Nyotalia used and there is mentions of Germaina x scandianavia;dennor (tiny bit) sibling!suden, sufin. Denmark:mettalise Køhler; sweden is briggita
1. Chapter 1

I'm back~! And I've lately been wanting to write some depressing stories so here's a go! ^ 

Denmark's POV

Rain rolled down my cheeks and face as I looked around my surroundings, my dark and cold surroundings. To everyone else I would fake what everyone thought was key in life, happiness, and in return my surroundings turned pitch black to my once sky blue eyes. As I looked over the lights and listened to the faint but clear conversations of children, adults and teens below me, I couldn't help but frown; none of them would care if their nation fell from the sky and onto the ground below, or rather into the river and never resurface. They wouldn't, and neither would my fellow nations, none of them would care, not even the ones I claimed as my so called friends. I took a deep breath, and felt my heart ache, I was going to be leaving a lot behind, but none of that mattered now. Not anymore at least. 

Images flashed before my eyes as I leaned over the edge of the building overlooking the dark and deep river I was about to plunge into. I saw a young woman, trying to make her way into the world the way she had been taught, a struggling girl during times of war, her once shinny golden hair dull and for once in her life; straight as a board hanging into her cold and dark blue eyes. More and more images of my pitty-some self flew into my mind, making it so strong I couldn't breathe. My head pounded and I wanted it all over with, so I jumped. I was soaring through the air, my arms free at my sides when the icey and dark waters surrounded my skinny body. A smiled graced my lips as I let my eyes close, and my body settled on the bottom of the river, amongst the fish and rocks that would support my corpse. 

Sweden's POV

Me and the fellow Nordics had been in the capital of denmarkf r a world conference, and we had been out searching for the nation that was missing,Denmark. Worry seeped into my whole body as we couldn't find her anywhere, and neither could the other nations who were helping us. I bumped into someone, someone who was screaming in fear, "oh my god! Did you just see that?! A girl just jumped from the church into the river, oh god I think it was Mettalise Køhler!" I felt a gasp of air crash into my lungs, and I looked over at Norway, Finland and Iceland; my sea green eyes wide behind the glasses I always wore. "oh my god Denmark!" Finland screamed, and she started to run towards the river, her feet pounding against the cobblestone road. I followed my heart racing and Norway and Iceland weren't that far from me as we stood at the bank, trying to peer into the choppy waves for some sign of Denmark, weither it be her bright red nails, or her golden hair, we needed a sign. "look! I see a curl of hair!" Iceland exclaimed, and she got ready to dive in, but I stopped her, "nej, l't me do it Ice." . the smaller girl nodded, and I took off my coat and boots and glasses and dove in, feeling around for my sister, yes she is my sister. I don't like to admit it, but she is my younger sister and I would do anything for her, anything at all. I felt a small skinny arm underneath me, and I grabed it, pulling myself to the surface holding around Denmark's body protectively. Her face was a eerie whiteish- greyish color and her normally light pink lips where blue. The others ran up to me, helping her lay Mettalise's body on the ground. I pushed down on her chest gently, and she sat up, coughing water up, and she collapsed looking up at me dully, "b-brig…" I shushed her, running my hand across the side of her face like I used to when we were children, "shh metta…c'lm d'wn…you're s'fe n'w." I heard a soft whine escape her mouth, but I silenced her again, and asked Norway to call the other nations so they could help us get Denmark to a hospital.

Footsteps and lots of them hurried over to us, and we looked up to see the axis and the allies, all were scared and clearly frightened to see us,"oh my god Metta! What happened?!" America screamed, Prussia at her side both the first to get down and examine Denmark, "she tried to commit suicide.." Norway whispered, sorrow in her normally blank eyes, "s-she tried jumping from the belfry of the church,oh my god why!" Finland cried out, and I pulled her against my shoulder rubbing her back, the other arm around my sister's body in my lap, "but vhy vould she? She vas a happy girl, right?" Germany asked uneasily, clearly holding tears back as she looked down at Denmark; interesting fact about me and Mettalise, we are related through blood to Germany and Prussia because of who our 'father' was. (hint germnaia).Italy rubbed Germany's back, and japan got closer to take a look at the Danish body,"..look at Denmark-chan's arms! They have scars on them, serf infricted ones too!" England got closer this time, "By gods she is right! This twit has been cutting herself!". Shock and fright filled my eyes, how could I not see what my little sister was doing to herself?! I lived with her for gods sake! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sweden's POV

I brushed a soaked lock of golden hair behind my sister pierced ear, and couldn't help remember all the things me and her used to do as siblings when we were growing up. We always used to hang out, and if someone were to mess with her I would be there for her, since she was the smaller of us…she always would come home running to father with some kind of injury on herself, but a smile was always on her face. There was no smile on her face when I looked back at her. Her lips where a slight blue and her skin was even whiter than normal. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Norway, "I called the hospital… an ambulance is on its way. But it might take a while, some river over flowed not far from here, but it's not bad, just a bit on the road that a car could get stuck in.." she said, almost on the verge of rambling, a habit that happens when any of us gets overwhelmed or upset. I blinked, and my eyes widened, "norge… are ye r'mbling?" she nodded, "ja... why?" Tina blinked, and gasped, "Metta's been rambling horrifically lately! Something must have been bugging her!" I nodded, and looked back down at my sister, making sure her pulse remained active, "ja… wh'ts been bugging her t' the p'int o making h'r ramble though?" I asked.

Gillian (Prussian) stepped forward, with Amelia in tow,"…um ve have to admit something," she paused to clear her throat, "...metta came to us a week ago, a hysterical and clearly overworked mess... She vas sayin' something about family and something about not loving her." Amelia interrupted the albino, "and she took forever to calm down! We were clearly shocked, and I was frankly scared. I've never seen her like that, normally she has this beautiful smile on," her brows furrowed, "after four hours we got her to talk properly, she was talking about something that happened at a Nordic 5 meeting earlier in the week. I guess you guys had been talking bad about her while she was getting some drinks for you guys. She heard all of it and her heart broke. We even got some info on when she started cutting. She started early into the 1900's, and it got bad after a while." This time Louise(Germany) spoke up, "ja. She vas at mine house not long into that time, and she was wearing this very tight black long sleeved shirt. Now I know zat isn't much, but it vas very strange for her… she never wears black, unless jou count her trench coat, but even still tis got red in it.." we all nodded, and I heard distant sirens coming our way, "h's anyone else heard from her?" I asked, and Francine and Alice both nodded in unison, and the former spoke up, "oui, she went to my house a month before she vent to Gillian's, and she was a wreck as well. Poor thing too, she was rambling hysterically in old Norse, and it took me forever to get her to even speak German, let alone English-"  
"I was there, like this twat said, poor thing, her hair was pulled back in a messy braid, her clothes hung loosely around her, which isn't normal, I know she is prone to wear tighter things, like skinny jeans and T-shirts. She was saying something similar to what Amelia said something about you four saying something rude about her behind her back and she heard it all." Her green eyes flared with protectiveness. Alice normally wasn't nice to Mettalise, but they were good friends despite all of their fights and arguments.

The ambulance came down the road and some paramedics jumped out and got a gurney. One checked Mettalise's breathing and pulse, before seeing the small Danish flag tattoo the other had on the side of her neck, "is this Denmark?" all of us nodded. He simply nodded, and loaded her onto the gurney, and they got her into the ambulance and drove off. All of us couldn't look at one another, or else we'd end up crying, "w-we should probably let the others know.." America spoke up softly, and we all nodded.


End file.
